Gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and many of the new computerized multi-game devices have become extremely popular in recent times and are commonly the primary attraction for many gaming and entertainment establishments. These gaming devices are typically arranged in banks or groupings to encourage and attract players. As a result, the player may engage in game play by sitting or lounging at the gaming device and the player is typically inclined to play such games for extended periods of time. In some cases, a player may stay at a gaming device for several hours while attempting to win a large jackpot or obtain other cumulative winnings.
Gaming establishments encourage and desire players to participate in the gaming activities for a substantial time period because gaming establishment profitability is directly proportional to the amount of time a player spends gambling in the establishment. In order to promote extended gaming device participation, the player must be provided a comfortable environment in which to play and this is a primary objective of the gaming establishment. During extended time periods of game play, a player generally needs to move or adjust themselves, as they continue to play, and if a comfortable position cannot be found, the player will likely end game play and move on to other activities.
Various measures have been made in attempt to make players more comfortable. For example, instead of forcing players to stand, casinos generally offer players chairs or stools so they may be seated during play. Gaming machines may also include features such as cup holders, ashtrays, footrests or the like, to enhance player comfort.
Still, various features of existing gaming machines render them less comfortable than they otherwise might be. For example, gaming machines are generally manufactured in pre-set configurations. These configurations generally do no address issues such as whether a player is right or left-handed, the height of the player, and similar characteristics.